


a place that I can call my home

by greeny1710



Series: With You, Forever [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles and Charlotte aren't together but Charles is eternally dramatic, Fluff, M/M, Max and Charles are twins because I have no self control, The Sugar Daddy Rarepair AU that no one asked for, They're students and Lewis is a Lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: George has got himself a boyfriend.Which is great.Except said boyfriend now needs introducing to his housemates.And one particular housemate is downright terrifying
Relationships: George Russell/Lewis Hamilton
Series: With You, Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824415
Comments: 38
Kudos: 160





	a place that I can call my home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/gifts).



> I have ZERO explanation for this other than I am weak, Mone encouraged me, and now I have a new favourite ship...
> 
> title comes from Emerald Eyes by Anson Seabra :)
> 
> Enjoy lmao

“Boys-”

“I’m here too,” Charlotte pointed out. 

“Like I said, boys, we need to talk,” George said, looking at his housemates assembled on the sofa. “I need you to clean the house. Seriously. Hallways, bathrooms, kitchen, just clean the house.”

“Why?” Charles questioned. 

“Because I have someone coming over and I want to make a good impression, okay?” George told them.

“Who?” 

“Can you stop asking questions and start just doing what I ask?”

“No.”

“Charles, you’re so fucking annoying,” George muttered, rolling his eyes at him. 

“Now you see what I’ve been dealing with for the last twenty years,” Max grumbled. “Fucking little shit.”

“Oh shut up. You’re just cranky because Dan is at work and you can’t have sex.”

“No I’m cranky because you and Charlotte decided that you had to recreate Lay All Your Love On Me at 3am when _some_ of us have a 9am class.”

“Sounds like a you problem,” Charles shrugged. 

“You’re such a prick.”

“Get over it, bitch.”

“Twins! Seriously!” 

The Twins stopped arguing and looked up at George. 

“What?”

“Can you, for once, please stop arguing?”

The Twins looked at each other and then back at George. 

“No,” they said as one.

The Twins started up another argument as George looked helplessly at Alex and Charlotte, hoping one of them would be able to diffuse the situation. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing Charles’ hand and dragging him away. 

“Come on, idiot, let’s go clean,” Charlotte muttered as Charles still grumbled about how Max was in the wrong. 

Lando was staring wide eyed after them, his crush on Charles entirely evident as his eyes fixed on Charlotte and Charles joined hands. Alex has his arm wrapped around Lando’s shoulders and was brushing his fingers through Lando’s wild curls to placate him. 

Max meanwhile, in the face of his brother being dragged away, was left staring at George.

“Who is coming over?”

“Just a person. Seriously, don’t worry.”

“Is this the same person that I hear you on the phone to every morning and night? And who dropped you off on campus the other day? And who must’ve given you money for your food shopping the other day only an hour after you complained that you didn’t think you’d have enough money to pay for it?”

“Max please-”

“What’s his name?”

“Max.”

“Remember I’m related to Charles. Either he will find out and you’ll have no boundaries with this guy any more, or I will tell him to keep asking you who he is until you get so pissed off with him throw him off the balcony and then you’ll get put into prison.”

“I really hate you two.”

“And that’s why you moved in with us. So, who is he?”

And as much as George hated the fact Max was so intensely invested in his life, he knew Max was right. He’d moved in with the Twins and their friends because they were a good set of brothers, and they all looked after each other. They were probably the most dysfunctional family of friends, but they had each other, and that was what mattered. 

“His names Lewis. Can you please drop it now?” George asked. 

“Is he on your course?” Of course Max wasn’t going to drop it. 

“No,” George reluctantly admitted. 

“Does he go to Kings?”

George shook his head. 

“So how do you know him?”

“I met him through work.”

“So he’s a drunken creep?” Max deadpanned, staring at George with the most unimpressed look on his face. 

“No!” George protested, “He’s nice, he’s… he’s really nice.”

Lewis was more than just _nice_. He was sweet, and he was gentle. He worked so hard at his job and he made a lot of money because of it. He wasn’t the best for nothing. 

“When’s he coming over?”

“Tomorrow,” George admitted, “He’s not staying long. Just picking me up and some stuff so we can go away for the weekend. He’s got an alumni event at his university and he’s asked if I’ll go with him.”

“ _That’s_ why you had Charles tailor your suit in! Because you want to look hot for your new boyfriend.”

“I just want to look nice, alright? Is that a crime?”

Max sat back on the sofa, pointedly ignoring the yelling going on upstairs of Charlotte and Charles screaming the lyrics to ABBAs ‘Money Money Money’. Oh, if only they knew how funny money really was in Lewis’ world. 

“Guess not,” Max slowly nodded. 

“Please can you just clean the hallway? I know Dan is used to us living in a pigsty, but I want to make a good impression, okay? Lewis, he… he means a lot to me, alright, and I don’t want him to see us as idiot kids who can’t keep a house clean, okay?”

“Fine.”

Max pushed off the sofa without any further argument, dragging his phone out of his pocket and tapping away at it instantly. George listened as Max started talking to someone, probably Daniel complaining about how he didn’t know who this ‘Lewis’ was. 

Daniel had graduated in July, and Max had cried through the whole ceremony, clutching onto Dan’s mum’s hand as they both sobbed through Daniel getting his degree. George only knew because he’d been the one that was working the bar that day at their university. Daniel was nice. 

And he was older than Max. 

George definitely planned on exploiting that when Max had his meltdown.

Lewis🔐❤️   
  
**Today** 12:48   
Does your class finish at 4 tomorrow?❤️  
  
It does, but I won’t be back home until 5, is that okay? I have to nip into work   
  
Absolutely fine, darling. I’m due to finish in court at 5, so I will come for you at 5:30 if that fits you well?   
  
Can’t wait to see you❤️  
  
I love you, baby   
  
Love you too❤️   


George smiled and tapped off his messages.

“Was that Lewis?”

“Shut up,” George flushed under Alex’s gaze. 

“When are you going to tell them that he’s not the same age as Dan?”

“Don’t say anything, Alex, please. Max is already going to freak out tomorrow. If finds out when Lewis is already here, I can get out of the window and sneak away before he can punch someone.”

“You’ve met Lewis?” Lando asked, rolling his head back onto Alex’s shoulder. 

“I met him when he dropped George off on campus the other day,” Alex nodded, “Said hello to him and that. He’s nice.”

“How old is he?”

“Lando, I love you, you know this, and I say this with all my love and affection, but you have no filter and you will tell Max without hesitation, and so I’m not going to tell you, alright?” 

Lando looked like he wanted to protest however he knew he couldn’t win that argument and nodded. 

“Does he treat you well?” Lando asked George instead. 

“Very well,” George nodded. If Lewis had his way, then George wouldn’t even be working, however he also respected that George needed a reason to get out of the house sometimes, and working in their student union and at other bartending events was the most effective way of getting away from them. George loved his house, he did, but they were also the most infuriating bunch of people that he’d ever met and he needed an excuse to leave. 

“Did he pay for your food shop the other day?” Alex asked, realising what Max was implying earlier. 

George nodded.

“And your rent? When you were panicking because your pay check was going to be late? Did he pay that too?”

George nodded.

“That’s why he can drive McLaren P1 when he’s dropping you off at university then, because he’s rich.”

George nodded again.

“Your boyfriend drives a McLaren?!” Lando practically screamed.

“Yeah sometimes,” George shrugged.

“Sometimes?!”

“He has... a lot of cars...” George cryptically answered.

“George, what the hell have you got yourself involved in?” Lando asked.

“I met a guy, why does it matter? Max runs off with Dan whose four years older than him and no one bats an eyelid. I start dating a guy and suddenly everyone’s having a meltdown.”

“Because it wasn’t you that we expected to get a sugar daddy,” Alex said, nudging his foot out. “We all expected it to be Charles. People are worried, George. Let us worry.”

“He’s nice, for fucks sake. Just drop it, yeah? Just drop it. Forget I ever fucking mentioned him.” George threw his hands up in the air and stalked off, walking down the corridor to his bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him. He slid down his bedroom door and rubbed at his eyes before tapping a text out on his phone.

Lewis🔐❤️   
  
**Today** 12:52   
Are you free right now?   
  
I’ve got five minutes why?   
  
Can you call me really quick?   


“ _Baby what’s wrong_?” Lewis asked the second George answered.

George bit his lip for a moment before letting out a shaky breath.

“I hate my friends.”

“ _Oh darling._ ”

“They’re just... so invasive all the time. And they won’t do anything without asking twenty seven thousand questions and I hate it because I don’t do that to them. And yet I can’t even say ‘hey clean the kitchen’ without them all being suspicious that something’s happening. And I can’t talk about you to them because they’re going to lose their minds. Max is going to murder us. Lando will have a heart attack. Charles won’t stop making jokes. I can’t do this. I can’t have them not like you. You mean too much to me,” he rambled.

“ _George, sweetheart, they’ve not met me yet. They’ll be okay. You saw the way Alex reacted when he met me. They’ll be okay._ ”

“You don’t know the twins. They’re fucking chaotic. They don’t know how to act like _people_.”

“ _Darling, they’ll be okay. **We’ll** be okay. The twins aren’t going to scare me away. I love you, George_.”

“I love you too,” George whispered. “I hate that things are so complicated.”

“ _They won’t always be. It’s like with cases at work. Sometimes things are harder than we think and we don’t always like the potential outcome, but we have to stick with it and see it out until the end. We can’t just assume things are going to end badly or they will. You know that whole ‘speaking things into existence’ thing? That’s what you’re doing with being scared about the twins. If you keep telling yourself that this thing with the twins is going to end badly, it will. You’ve got to be positive, baby. We’ll make it through this, yeah?_ ”

“Yeah I guess so. I love the twins, I do. But I hate them at the same time.”

“ _That’s what being young is. You’re going to be okay. Talk with the twins, tell them what we are, tell them how much I love you. It’ll be alright George_.”

“I will do. Thank you, Lewis,” George whispered. 

“ _It’s alright, darling. I’ll always be here when you need me. I have to go though, I’m sorry, Nico’s frantically waving at me to go back in to court. I’ll speak to you tonight, baby, yeah? I’ll call you, if that’s okay?_ ”

“Yeah.”

“ _You going to be okay?_ ”

“Yeah I guess so. It helped hearing your voice.”

“ _Alright. I’ll talk to you tonight, sweetheart. I love you._ ”

“Love you more. Hope court goes okay.”

“ _It will, bye Georgie_ ,” Lewis whispered.

“Bye Lewis.”

George ended the call and dropped his head back onto the door.

Sometimes, dating a lawyer was the best and worst thing in the world. He was way too smart, way too rational, and also, way too fucking hot. 

It was actually a crime that his boyfriend had to be so smart and so hot. 

Well it wasn’t a crime, it just was to George. 

“So your boyfriend’s called Lewis?”

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” George stood up and yanked the door open, chasing Charles out of the corridor and up the stairs.

Murdering Charles however? That was definitely a crime. 

It was a good job he had a super smart, super talented criminal lawyer boyfriend that could get him off this charge.

~~~~

He loved his best friends. 

He did.

He just also fantasised about throwing them all under a London bus one at a time until none of them were standing.

Well, Charlotte could stay standing.

She was nice.

And Alex. He could stay. 

And, actually, probably Lando. 

Basically the twins were definitely going to be thrown under the bus, and the others still had a chance at living. And actually, it wasn’t even Charles that he’d murder first. 

It was Max, the smart, evil little bastard.

George heard a door shutting outside and he practically sprinted from his bedroom to the front door. They lived in a three-storey townhouse that the twins parents had led them to, renting it from a family friend, and as such the twins had been the first two to pick their rooms. Charles has bagsied the two top floor rooms for himself and Charlotte, and Max had taken a room on the first floor, leaving another free and thus two on the ground floor. Lando had moved into the first-floor room near Max, citing that his height meant he needed all the elevation he could get, leaving George and Alex to room on the ground floor. 

George liked his room well enough, it was close to the kitchen but far enough away from the front door that when Charlotte and Charles stumbled home drunk at 3am he wasn’t woken by them, and when he got in from work at 5am he wasn’t disturbing the house. 

And now, as he sprinted from his bedroom to the front door, he thanked every God in existence that the chaos twins didn’t want a ground floor room that could get them to the front door quicker. 

Wrenching the front door open, George sighed and practically threw himself into Lewis’ arms. 

“God I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

“Missed you more, Angel,” Lewis murmured back, kissing George’s cheek. “How are you?”

“Tired. But so ready to get out of here.”

“Yo, not being funny but he’s kinda cute,” someone was heard whispering from above them.

“I’m just glad he’s not _old_.”

“He’s not old Lando! And he’s not creepy shut up.”

“Oh Alex, darling, we’re just grateful he has style.”

“You two are hungover you don’t get to talk!” Alex hissed.

George stepped out of the house and looked up, finding his five best friends all poking their heads out of Max’s bedroom window and looking down at them.

“Seriously?!” He shouted up to them.

“George, darling, don’t shout. Mummy and Daddy have headaches,” Charles told him, waving his hand flippantly.

“You have cocktail hangovers!”

Charlotte and Charles pressed their hands to their temples over their sunglasses, matching silk kimonos fluttering in the wind. 

Charles may be the dramatic sibling, however Max, he was the terrifying sibling.

He hadn’t said a word, instead had let the others make their commentary about Lewis and George whilst he stared at Lewis. 

George knew that look. 

It was the look of ‘I’m going to fuck you up’. 

“Oh god,” George murmured, turning back to Lewis when Max vanished from the window, leaving Charles and Charlotte to complain about their hangovers, and Alex and Lando to whisper conspiratorially behind their hands.

“What’s wrong?”

“Remember yesterday when I said the twins can be awful?”

“Yeah?”

“Well you’ve just met them.”

“Right.”

“And Max didn’t say a word.”

“Is that good or bad?” Lewis asked, his broad hands resting heavily around George’s waist.

“Why don’t you come in, Lewis?” Max said, staring at him over George’s shoulder, “Let’s talk.”

“I know your talks,” George said, rounding on him, “Please Max, don’t.”

“You haven’t finished packing. Go and do it. We can take care of your... well, he’s a bit old to be a _boy_ friend isn’t he, George?” 

“Max I’m serious shut up.”

“So am I. Come in, Lewis, meet the house.”

There was something imposing about Max. He didn’t exactly have a bad reputation, however he was known for being strong willed, for fighting people verbally in every way he could. He had hopes to go on into the world of law, to be implementing strategies to manage high risk criminals in prisons, and he couldn’t do that if he didn’t have the cold and dominating demeanour he’d created. 

Lewis was a lawyer, he was used to people being imposing. 

However even George knew from the look in Max’s eyes that he didn’t care about who or what Lewis was. Max was a stubborn bastard, and he wasn’t going to let Lewis win easily. 

Honestly, George thanked every day that Max hadn’t gone into Law as a field of work. Max was terrifying when he wanted to be and he’d be an incredibly formidable opponent in a court of law.

“It’s nice to meet you, Max, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Lewis smiled, extending his hand for Max to take whilst still having his other arm curled around George’s waist. 

“Wish the same could be said for you, Lewis. However, we only learned of your existence yesterday, and your name. You’ll pardon us for being... ill-informed.”

“George has told me already about how he hasn’t spoken to you regarding our relationship, I am aware.”

“Hmm, I wonder why he’s kept your existence a secret, hmm?” Max answered back, guiding Lewis and George into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. 

Lewis sat opposite Max, neither of them saying anything as they stared one-another down. 

There was a mighty age-gap between them, and yet you’d think they were rivals in court with the way Max wasn’t backing down. 

Most people cowered under Lewis’ gaze. George had the first time he’d met him, terrified that yet another hot-shot lawyer was going to try and take advantage of him simply because he was pretty and could make a good whiskey. However Lewis had kind eyes and had only wanted to protect George from the hot-shot drunken creeps at the events he worked. 

“George, go and get your belongings together. I want to talk to your… what shall I call him, hm?”

“He’s my _boyfriend_ , Max,” George admonished. “Seriously, just drop it. I’m fine.”

“Give him chance,” Lewis murmured, squeezing George’s hip, “Let him talk to me.”

George sighed and titled Lewis’ head back to press a light kiss to his lips. 

“Please don’t let him kill you,” George whispered. 

“I’ll try my best, Angel,” Lewis replied, smiling warmly at George. 

George wandered off to his room, leaving his bedroom door open so he could listen to Max and Lewis. Neither of them appeared to be wanting to make the first move to say something, and George didn’t know if that was good or bad. 

Lewis wouldn’t speak first, he knew that. Lewis knew how when you spoke first in court, it left you vulnerable to the opposition taking you down instantly. They’d tear apart everything you say and leave you in a position that you would appear weak by picking up on the weaknesses in the statement. Lewis didn’t have weaknesses and his arguments were always watertight. He was just that good.

But Max was also good. And he knew how to tear people apart by picking at the things that other people didn’t always notice. He was related to Charles after all, they’d spent their entire lives arguing and fighting with either each other or other people. 

It didn’t take long for George to finish packing. He had done most of it already and his suit was hanging ready in a suit bag that he’d borrowed from Charles. Most of his things were packed, they were only going to be away for a couple of nights and if George had forgotten anything, he could either steal it from Lewis or Lewis would most definitely just buy him a new one. 

With his phone slid in his pocket and his backpack waiting by his door, George took a final look in the mirror. He’d not dressed overtly fancy, however he wanted to look nice for Lewis, to show that Lewis wasn’t doing a bad thing by dating someone young. Charles hadn’t complained, so George guessed he looked okay. 

It wasn’t anything more than dark wash jeans, Chelsea boots and a soft navy-blue jumper that Lewis had brought him back from a business trip to Milan. Actually, everything George wore were presents from Lewis. 

He hadn’t realised how much of his life was now about Lewis... He wasn’t complaining. He loved Lewis, and he knew Lewis loved him. 

There was just that niggling fear in the back of his mind about not being good enough for Lewis. That he was too young, too immature, too boyish. 

He knew the fear was coming from this being the first event that George was attending as his boyfriend away from the lawyer setting that he’d become comfortable with. Lewis’ work colleagues knew George extremely well and enough of the judges at the Old Bailey and surrounding London courts had been introduced to George that when they passed him in the street they’d say hello and ask after his studies. 

But what if that wasn’t enough?

What if Max somehow convinced Lewis that he wasn’t enough? 

That George wasn’t what Lewis would want or need...

“Are you aware that George is a child?” Max’s voice filtered through and George’s heart stopped.

Oh god

He abruptly pulled away from the mirror and ran back to the kitchen just in time to hear Lewis say, 

“He’s twenty years old,” Lewis corrected.

“And how old are you?”

“Thirty three.”

“So you were, what, second, maybe third year of your high school education when George was born? You were practically a teenager. Few more years and you’d be legally old enough to be his father.” Max’s tone was cold as he stared at Lewis. 

“Max please-” George whispered, only to be cut off by Lewis.

“Do you not think I know that, Max? Don’t you think I know that my gorgeous, perfect boyfriend is thirteen years younger than me and could so easily find someone his own age that he could go out clubbing and partying with? That he could have someone whose interests more readily align with his own? And do you not think we’ve had this discussion many, many times? I love him, Max, with my entire heart. And I hope that one day, I’ll be stood listening to people talk about how amazing George Russell, CEO of a company, is. And I’ll stand there knowing that it is my wonderful partner that people are praising. I understand your reservations, and I completely understand and respect that you are so incredibly protective of him, and I admire it. I think it’s wonderful that you care so deeply for him. Because I do too. And I hope you can understand that I know he’s incredibly young, but I also know he’s so incredibly brilliant. And it’s an honour to love him, Max.”

There was a beat of silence where George stood staring at them both. The boy he saw as a brother and the man he saw as a lover. 

And if he was asked, he didn’t know who he’d pick. 

He couldn’t pick.

They were both too important to him.

“You break his heart, and I’ll break your fucking neck,” Max warned him. 

“I’d expect nothing less,” Lewis said, smiling softly at Max.

“What are your intentions with him?”

“I want to love him. I want to spend my life with him. I want to listen to him rattle on about sustainable practices in business and how we can improve the connection between law and business. I want to take him travelling and see him smile. I want him, and I want everything that comes with him. You, your brother, your friends. I want it all, Max. Because I want him,” Lewis easily explained.

“Fucking hell he’s good,” Charles said as he sashayed in, Charlotte steps behind him. “Charles Räikkönen, pleasure to meet you officially Mr. Hamilton.”

“Pleasure to meet you too Charles. But Lewis is fine. How’s your father?”

“He’s good, thanks.”

“Wait, he knows Dad?” Max asked, looking between his brother and Lewis. 

“Who do you think did his tats? He works with Uncle Seb,” Charles shrugged, “Do you remember that time that Dad sent us to Uncle Seb’s office and I threw a hole punch at your head?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s the Lewis that Uncle Seb said would chuck us in the River Thames if we didn’t stop destroying his office.”

“Oh! _Oh_ ,” Max turned back to glare at Lewis.

“I never told Sebastian I’m throwing anyone in the Thames, I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“We were nine,” Charles shrugged, “Don’t take it personally. He chooses a new person every year. Think you were the rookie that year so you got ‘throwing the twins in the Thames’ duties. But anyway, where are you taking my boy?”

“Cambridge,” Lewis smiled, taking George’s hand in his hand tugging him over. “Alumni event at my old college.”

“You graduated from Cambridge?” Max asked.

“First class degree. With honours,” Lewis nodded.

Max raised an eyebrow and then nodded slowly, clearly impressed.

“Guess you are good enough for my boy.”

“I’m not _your boy_ ,” George grumbled.

“Whilst you’re under my roof you’re my boy. Now, have you packed everything? Phone charger, shaver, toothbrush?” Max checked.

“Yes _Dad_.”

“And you’ve got your card as well as some cash in case you need to make a getaway?”

“Max, I’m going to _Cambridge_ , what the hell do you think is going to happen to me?”

“George, we trusted Lando to go to the corner shop and he ended up at Stanstead. I’m not taking any chances.”

“Stanstead is an hour from here...” Lewis frowned, looking up at George.

“Lando gets lost easily,” he shrugged as explanation, “Have I not told you that story?”

“No.”

“I’ll tell you in the car. And we really should get going. We have that reservation, don’t we?” George asked, trailing his hand over Lewis’ shoulders.

“We do, but I can phone and get them to push it back, don’t worry about it darling.”

“God, I wish I had a sugar daddy,” Charles muttered.

“It’s the best,” George grinned, winking at Charles whilst Lewis laughed softly. “I’m going to grab my bag, meet you at the car?”

Lewis nodded and squeezed George’s hand briefly before letting him go.

As George walked away, he heard Max quietly say,

“He’s a good guy. Please don’t hurt him.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Lewis replied.

And George knew that Lewis was telling the truth. 

He loved him...

He loved him...

He loved him...

And George wanted him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still just in a perpetual state of 'what even is this' lmaooooo but it's consuming my every waking thought so I hope you enjoyed it too lmao
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you wanna come yell about this with us lmao


End file.
